


Breathless

by ABadPlanWellExecuted



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Extended Scene, F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABadPlanWellExecuted/pseuds/ABadPlanWellExecuted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended version of the scene between Ten and Rose in The End of Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

“I bet you’re gonna have a really great year.”

Rose smiles, can’t help but smile, because he is just so earnest. And even if it is just the alcohol talking, she likes the sound of that, the way the words come out in the shape of a promise. “Oh yeah?” She tilts her head, wanting more. “How’d you figure?” 

There is only a moment where he looks perplexed, like he hadn’t expected his pronouncement to be questioned, or at least that’s what she thinks from what she can see of his half-shadowed face. But then the flicker of doubt is gone, and he gives an exaggerated shrug. 

“We-ell, who knows? Maybe you’ll travel around a bit, go places, see the sights.” He looks away, his hands in his pockets, staring up at the falling snow. “Maybe even meet a new fella.”

Rose lets out a laugh even as her mouth drops open at the sheer audacity of the flirt. The white puff of air that escapes momentarily clouds her vision, and she can’t see if he’s blushing or grinning like the cheeky bastard he (probably) is. “Oh, is that right?”

He is silent a moment, just long enough to make him seem serious, like maybe he really believes it. “Well,” he begins at last, giving another not-quite nonchalant shrug, “maybe. But I tell you what.”

His voice drops, the white mist of his own breath obscuring his face this time, and Rose finds herself leaning forward in an effort to catch his words. 

“If you do…” Another pause, and the air clears enough for her to see the top of his face, to see his overbright eyes when he speaks: “…oh, is he gonna love you.”

The words hang in the air between them, like the snowflakes drifting gently down from the night sky, like a gift that she could never give back and would only be able to carry around with her, like little restless birds looking for a home.

There’s a response she should give, something she should say in reply, but when the words come, they’re all wrong. “I have a boyfriend,” she blurts out and then winces. Not the most tactful, that.

His voice is low and gravely, but he sounds more amused than annoyed. “Do you, now?”

“Yeah. Actually,” she says, twisting and waving a hand at the building behind her, “I’m keeping him waiting. I should probably go…”

He ducks his head, nodding. “Right, right. I wouldn’t want to…interfere.”

“Yeah, thanks,” she says automatically, taking one step backward and then another. “I’ll…um. I’ll be going then.” 

He just smiles, “Yeah,” like he means it, and it should be creepy, but it’s not. It does give her a little jolt in her stomach, though, pleasure and anticipation and yeah, there’s a dash of sex in there, too.

Her grin flashes New Year’s bright. “‘K. See yah!” 

She hopes it’s true.


End file.
